Remember My Name
by scribbled.ink
Summary: "The point was that yesterday was March, and the middle of spring. He had gone to bed last night, and now he was staring into the eyes of his younger brother, who was claiming by some odd reason it was the dead of winter, years later. Which it wasn't. " Nightwing wakes up after a mission with amnesia. Apparently, he's team leader, and... he's getting married? Amnesia!Nightwing fic


**New idea, yay go me! **

**I jotted this down over the course of a few days, and didn't really revise it. So, if you see any mistakes(which you probably will), they're all on me.**

* * *

><p>It had changed all too fast for him. Honestly, what ever happened to fall? Or summer, for that matter? Why on earth had it gone from spring, to winter, overnight? The day before he had been watching his surrogate grandfatherbutler tend to their garden, with daisies and daffodils and what-not bushes and plants, and water their far too many trees that he couldn't remember the names of. Inside, he had been making plans for spring break with his girlfriend-who-wasn't-really-but-kinda-was during a Doctor Who marathon. He hadn't really been paying attention; and he at least thought she said spring break. What was it that they she had talked about? Japan? Taiwan? Yeah, something like that. She had wanted something big this year since they were seniors or whatever. His younger brother had run in with his black hair soaked, fire poker in hand, screaming like a maniac with their smallest brother chasing after him shouting who knows what. His other brother, because he never had too many brothers, had then coaxed him into trying the waffles he made, which were surprising not poisonous, unlike last time. Honestly, could no one in his family cook? He had been emitted to the ICU for two days, and had to get his stomach pumped; that wasn't pleasant- but that's not the point.

The point was that yesterday it was March 13th, and it was spring. He had gone to bed last night, and now he was staring into the eyes of his younger brother, who claiming by some odd reason it was the dead of winter.

Which it wasn't.

He had been wearing his grey sweats when he fell asleep, shirtless, in his room, in the manor, in Gotham. So why was he wearing a jacket and a tee-shirt and skinny jeans and shoes on a couch inside the team's headquarters, which happened to be inside a mountain. He needed to stop drinking before bed, seriously.

"Wing? Wing? Nightwing, are you even listening to me?" He focused his gaze off of the beige wall behind his brother and back on the black glasses plastered on the younger boy's face.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, Rob," he said, halfheartedly hearing whatever Robin said next. Around him in the living room was the rest of the team, also dressed in civvies, looking as normal as they always did. But that wasn't what peaked his interest. It was the fact there was some red-head teen who reminded him a lot of Wally amongst them, and they all, well, besides Conner, who was looking as stoic as ever, had on jackets and boots with little steaming mugs hot chocolate in front of them. Plus, the heater must have been broken because it was blowing freezing air into the room, and quite a few girls were shivering. Wow- they were going to some pretty great lengths to prank him. But, sadly, it wasn't working. "Look, Rob," he started, drawling out a pause of silence. "It's not working," his mouth creaked upwards slightly. "You can't troll the troll."

Robin, who's hands had been stuffed inside his jacket sleeves, sighed and threw his head back. His bangs flicked across his face, and he groaned.

"Nightwing. I'm serious. Come on, man," he exasperated, and glared at the elder from behind his glasses.

"I am serious. I completely believe you," inwardly, he was laughing his head off. Did they honestly think they could fool him that overnight the seasons suddenly changed? The team was trying really hard, too. Babs was even in on it! His red headed somewhat-girlfriend sat beside him on the couch, scarf around her neck and fingers entwined with his.

"Nightwing. It's December fourth, you just turned twenty, like, three days ago, and it's snowing outside."

"Uh huh, sure it is, Rob. It's snowing in the middle of March. Okay."

"It's not March!" Robin tugged his hands out of his grey jacket and threw them out at his sides. His next words were short and clipped, and they slithered out of his mouth, "For the last time. You have amnesia. You are twenty years old. It's December. We are trapped in the mountain because of a snowstorm. You're the leader of this team. You lead a mission last night and were thrown into a wall by Bane. You injured your head. You have amnesia. Please, Wing. This isn't some elaborate plot for revenge or whatever. This is all real."

Beside him, Barbara tightened her grip on his hand.

"He's telling the truth, Wingnut," she whispered breathlessly, but the with the room's growing silence, each person heard every word.

Just then, Blue Beetle (who had just joined the team five months ago, but according to the others had been there for two years) entered the room. Being a relatively new hero on a decent sized team, Nightwing hadn't even noticed his absence. He was, unlike everyone else, dressed in his armor. Realizing he was in uniform, the blue suit disappeared and was replaced by a jacket and jeans.

Awkwardly, he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the ground, stumbling over his words, "The, uh, the zeta tubes are back up, Batgirl. I got em' fixed." From beside him, Babs nodded in affirmation, before giving a quick 'thank you'.

"How far does the signal stretch?" She asked.

"Uh, about a few towns outside of Happy Harbor. But, from there, we can hitch a ride on the other zetas and go from there," he said, before adding quickly, "Wait, you don't want to go out there, do you? No offense, Barbara, but I don't think any of us should." While the team nodded in understanding because of the 'snowstorm' (which really wasn't a snow storm but probably some special effects courtesy of Megan) his eyes instantly grew twice as big as whales. How did they know? Since when did they have access to their secret identities? They probably wouldn't have figured out his if they knew hers. Did they know his real name? Holy crap, was he the one that told them?

Babs, probably sensing his discomfort at Blue's use of her name, nudged Nightwing. "You told them after the Reach invasion ended last year."

He told them. He freaking broke one of Bruce's biggest rules, and told the team his secret identity? Freaking idiot, honestly! How could he have been so stupid? Wait- he wasn't actually buying this, was he? No- no this was another part of the failing joke on him. Karen and Cassie and Megan knew Batgirl's real name, and they didn't know his, (well, except for Megan) so they probably told the team. It wasn't going to work. He wasn't going to be fooled. They were going to have to try harder than that.

"Uh huh. BG, you do realize that this 'invasion' never happened? I mean, yeah, we're superheroes, and we're used to the abnormal, but really? An invasion? By the 'Reach'? I could have made that up for a third grade short story," he smiled slightly when he spoke. He was totally going to bust them. Then, he took once glance at her, he knew. She may have been his best friend, and sure, he may have dyed her clothes pink last week, they still trusted each other. He knew when she was lying, and right now, she wasn't. Pissed off, maybe, but she was telling the truth when she said,

"Dammit, Grayson! This isn't a joke! For the last _freaking _time, you have amnesia. The last two and a half years of your memory are gone, and we are not lying! Would you just think about it for a sec?" She then, placed a hand on the back of the couch and turned towards Jaime, her voice calmer than two seconds before. "Jaime, take Conner and scout out how bad the storm is around the mountain. Only be out for a few, and if something happens, come back immediately. Bart, can you zeta to the farthest point away and try to get a signal?" The red-headed teenage boy, now recognized as Bart, stood up, and Nightwing noted his name.

Along with that, he also noted that Barbara had a silver band on her ring finger of her right hand. If this really was future (technically it would've been the present) or whatever, did that mean she had gotten married? Or was she engaged? Not that he would admit it to anyone but her, but he really did love Babs, and he would've assumed they had something. Maybe they weren't officially dating, but they had kissed plenty of times! This guy, who she would have only known for two years, if the timelines were correct, was totally stealing his girl! No way was this happening. She wouldn't betray him... would she?

"Hermano, let's go! You take longer to get ready than my mom," Jaime called out, and Bart, as Nightwing had guessed, came speeding in, quite literally, next to Jaime.

"Bro, some of us don't have super awesome suits that have heaters built in. I could die out there! What'd Barbara say, negative six degrees? Gimme a sec to put on fourteen _thousand _jackets so I don't _freeze to death_," Bart, who was a speedster, dramatically exclaimed at Jaime. The two smiled, and Bart ran back out and into the room dressed like... Wally? Wait- what? Why was this Bart guy wearing Kid Flash's costume? It was exactly the same. In ever way possible, it resembled Wally. Aside from the hair, which was a slight shade darker; but still. What happened to Wally? He had to be, what, 22, 23 now? That was a little old to be roaming around as Flash's protege, but where was he? Last he checked, Wally and Artemis left the hero biz, so hopefully that just meant he was chilling in Palo Alto, completely safe. Well, he hoped so at least. Suddenly, he was broken out of his thoughts when Barbara nudged his shoulder.

"Hey," she said, "I'm on monitoring duty. You wanna join me? Not like you have anything better to do, anyway." He nodded, and d followed her to a monitoring room beside theirs. It must have been upgraded recently, considering the unfamiliar and new arrangement of the room and the technology placed about.

"It's different," he observed, taking in the scene before him.

"Mhmm."

"So are you," he stated, looking at his long time friend. It was true. Her hair was slightly shorter and there was an almost microscopic change in the red coloring; it was a lighter shade, and she was actually wearing her mint green glasses instead of contacts. His mother's locket draped around her neck over a scarf, and she was wearing a well-known band tee shirt that was probably his at some point but grew too small. Now, there was nothing overly surprising about her appearance. In fact, it was quite normal for her to wear something along those lines in her civilian life- around Wayne Manor, her house (or maybe she had an apartment now, he didn't know) the library. But no matter what, Barbara Gordon never dared dress how she wanted in the mountain, and by the team. It was always a plain hoodie, covering a plain colored tee shirt, with contacts and her hair in a pony tail. Maybe because the team knew her identity, she had changed, or maybe it was something had happened in the past two and a half years. No- wait, correction: _if _something had happened in the past two and a half years.

"Umm, thanks? Not like I've heard stranger, and I'm going to let you keep your observations and creepy staring to yourself. But, I'm going assume that was a compliment," she said, sitting down in a chair, motioning with her hands for a holographic screen to appear. "Hey, Dick, get me a USB cord, please. I need to transfer some files from here to the League's mainframe." He nodded, looking around for one.

"Sure thing, _Princess_."

"Oh please, you do not want to go there with me, Pixie Boots."

"Batbrat."

"Boy Blunder."

"GoGo Boots."

"Goody two shoes."

"Alright, alright, shut it, Circus Freak," she turned towards him, smiling, and rolled her eyes. "Just hand it over." Dick smirked, tossing her a cord he had just then found.

"Hey, so, if I lost my memory, how come the team isn't freaking out? Aren't I, like, the most favorited hero?" He asked, leaning against a wall. Babs gave a breathy laugh, and replied,

"Modest much?"

"Maybe a little. No, but, seriously. Everybody just kind of sat back and relaxed. If this is really happening, which I'm not saying it isn't, wouldn't the team be a little hectic? Everyone's just kinda going with it."

"You were out for a few days, and once everybody got over the shock of what happened, we were used to it by the time you woke up," she said clearly, and he nodded. He watched her type, as her fingers slid across the keys, and he tried to focus on anything but the ring that suddenly looked like a carnival tent with a sign bigger than Texas pointing towards it.

"How long was I out?" He asked, trying to swallow the question of, 'who' down a bottomless pit.

"Only two days, but it was a pretty freaking long two days, to be honest," she responded, looking turning her head away from the screen. He tried to sound interested, and he was, but he couldn't get the stupid ring out of his mind. Silently, he lifted a hand to his forehead, and rubbed his temples. They were making this really hard for him. "Look, why don't you go ask Megan? She could probably do more with her Martian whatever and give you a better answer than I can. It's probably bugging you thinking you're eighteen or seventeen or whatever."

"Seventeen," he stated, and she followed up with,

"Senior year?"

"Yup."

"Huh. What happened yesterday, or, whenever you remember last?" She asked, and he paused, recalling yesterdays events.

"I was watching a Doctor Who marathon, you were planning our spring break trip- I think, I wasn't really paying attention- to Japan or Taiwan,"

"Japan," she added, and he nodded, acknowledging her answer and continuing.

"With Wally and Artemis; and Damian was chasing Jason with a knife."

"Jason…" she mumbled, and he raised an eyebrow. Jason? Did she say Jason? Why, why would she say Jason? Did something happened to him? Oh God, please no. Before he asked her, though, he stopped himself, simply giving a,

"Hmm?"

She looked up, "Nothing. Why don't you go see Meg, now? I have stuff to do here." He frowned, dismissing her answer, and waving goodbye.

"Yeah, okay. Later Babs," he called, turning and walking away, not bothering to hear her response.

Man, it felt weird saying her name in costume. He had done it before, in the Batcave, but he had always refrained from calling her Babs at the mountain or the Watchtower, even when they were alone. He was tempted to go back and correct himself, but he didn't. Within a few minutes, he had walked down to the debriefing room, where Megan stood flipping through a few different holographic screens. Dick got a glimpse of her face, which was contorted with concentration. So, not wanting to intrude, he stood beside the door, leaned against the wall, watching her work.

It was pretty obvious they both knew he was there. However, instead of saying something, they both just stood, him watching contently and her gazing at screens, as an awkward silence filled the gap between them. Finally, though, she stopped briefly, turning her head slightly in his direction.

"They're telling the truth," she said, breaking the pregnant silence that was starting to become uncomfortable. "You hit your head on the mission when he jumped in front of Gar to protect him. Bane threw you into a wall and you hurt your head, and landed in a frozen lake, thanks to the storm. Conner had to carry you back to the ship, and you were out cold in the infirmary for a day."

"Huh. Gar's out in the field now?"

"Has been for a while. You know Dick, he saw your acrobatics once, and he got pretty interested. You've taught him a few things, and he really likes it. He uses it a lot when fighting," she said, and they turned a corner to their destination. He nodded, and didn't say anything else. For a moment, Megan paused to activate a holographic map of the world, before turning back to him. "I can show you, if you'd like." He raised an eyebrow, and she added quickly, "The mission. You probably don't believe us still; so, why not show you just exactly what happened?"

Trusting his long time friend, he agreed, and Megan's eyes went completely green as she pulled him into her mind.

Afterwards, Megan let him out of her grasp, and Nightwing rubbed his temple. "Ugh, I always hated that. Gives me a headache." Megan smiled at his comment, combing her fingers through her hair.

"Do you believe us, now?" She asked, looking directly at him. "I know one memory isn't much to go on, but this isn't a joke. We aren't trying to fool you."

The vigilante hesitated, before nodding briefly, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do." That was a partial lie. Yes, he did believe her, but not fully. Maybe this wasn't a joke or some sick prank, but he wasn't ready to accept the fact that he had amnesia. The memory Megan gave him was just one small piece in the puzzle. He wasn't going to blindly believe everything they said, curse his freaking Bat Paranoia, but it was all a little too... fake. He needed more evidence. A lot more evidence. But, for now, he would play along so they wouldn't get suspicious.

"Doctor Fate said that you would have to experience the same feelings as you did before, and the memories would come back one by one, like that." He gave her a confused look, so she continued, "Pardon my example, but if you lost the memory of losing your parents, you would have to feel the same grief as you did that night for the memory to come back. I know it seems far fetched, but besides the memory I just gave you, do you remember anything else?"

He paused for a moment, before replying, "No. Sorry, Meg. Why can't you just do what you did for everything else and solve the problem?"

She grimaced, and said, "As much as I'd like to, that was my memory that I gave to you. You have to do this yourself."

He nodded, watching her hands navigate the large map, before he added to the conversation, "I only have, like, two and a half years gone. Compared to what could've happened if Bane threw me harder, isn't that alright?"

There was a pause, and he shifted his gaze to her face. She was looking down, away from the map, and she turned towards him swiftly. "A lot's happened in two years, Dick. Especially to you." She turned away, and continued working. Then, after a moment, Nightwing left the room.

He came to Conner's door, and knocked quietly. After a moment, the black haired clone opened the door. He nodded at the other's presence, and moved aside.

Conner's room was basically a hotel room, or the definition of one at least. His bed was perfectly made, as always, and he didn't have any decorations, aside from a picture of the original six on his wall. That, however, had been there for a few years. In a way, it was the polar opposite of Nightwing's. He had been staying at the mountain lately (technically two and a half years ago) and it was starting to reflect his own room at the manor. Masses and masses of technology covered his desks, and he had quite a few posters on his walls. His bed was made, thankfully, but he wasn't too proud of the six billion tee shirts and jackets lying on his floor. Speaking of which, he hadn't been to his room since 'waking up' and forgetting two years of his life. He'd have to check it out later.

"So," Conner started, after closing the door. "Why exactly are you here? No offense, but have you talked to Tim or Barbara yet? Why come to me?" His computer was on his bed, and a... job application?... was half filled out.

"No reason really, you were closest. Hey, Con, what's with the job application? Finally dying down and living an apple pie life?" Conner smiled, and Nightwing returned the gesture.

"Nah, not exactly. Megan wants Gar to have a normal education, but he lives here, and she doesn't want him living at the mountain full time. So I got an apartment, and Gar stays there with me some nights, just so he gets a little taste of normalcy. You, actually, offered to pay for the expenses and crap, but I took a part time job. It doesn't pay good, though, so I'm looking for other options," he replied coolly, and motioned towards the opened laptop. Nightwing raised an eyebrow, and Conner glared at him. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," he breathed out, holding back a smile. A few seconds of silence followed, before Conner continued the conversation.

"So, not that I don't like it, but I've known you for seven years, and you aren't one to just come and have a friendly catching-up-on-life conversation. What's up?"

Nightwing huffed, and before he explained anything, he took note of Conner's attire. While the clone was the 'son of Superman', (although they acted more like brothers than anything) and half Kryptonian, he was also half human. He experienced the cold and heat normal people did, just on a lower scale, so, unlike every other person on the team, he wasn't wearing a jacket and he seemed quite content with it.

"Two things actually," he started. "First, is the AC broken or something, because apparently, there's some snowstorm outside or something, and it's like, negative ten thousand degrees in here," he finished and breathed out slowly, proving his point by the fact his breath had been visible.

Conner, expressionlessly, replied. "Yeah. It broke a few days ago, and it's some weird tech, so you couldn't fix it. It's being worked on, though. As for the weather, that's so freak thing we're trying to stop."

"Stop the weather? That's a little crazy, even for us."

"It usually doesn't snow in Happy Harbor, and it hardly ever snows around the mountain, so this snowstorm is really weird. It's shut down almost all of our systems, aside from the holo tech. We've Plus, in October and November, there was a heat wave across the US so massive, there were fires, starting out of practically nothing. Before that, in September, there was two tsunamis on the west coast or South America, and three on the coast of Mexico. News stations are blowing up with claims of global warming and all that crap, but the league thinks it's something else."

Nightwing nodded, then sighed. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, and frowned. "It's Babs. She's got... she's got a ring on her finger. I know it's not supposed to bother me, 'cuz I'm her best friend, but I only lost two and a half years. And last I checked, she wasn't interested in anybody. I just need to know, she got married?" Conner, at hearing his friend's statement, proceeded to laugh, and it took a moment before he regained his posture enough to reply.

"Dude," he said, smiling wide, "it's you."

"What?"

"She's engaged, not married, and it's to you," he continued. Now, he was leaning against the wall, and Nightwing, as much as he hated to, sat on the bed and looked up towards his long time friend.

"Conner. I'm really _really_ confused right now." Was- was Conner saying what he think he said? He didn't... did he? Was he really going to marry Babs? His best friend longer than, well, anyone, was going to be his wife? He wasn't even legally old enough! He was seventeen! But, apparently, he was twenty. That was old enough, he guessed, but, Babs? Sure, he liked her. She was great. Not that she wasn't, but he didn't expect he'd end up _marrying _her!

"Dick. Come on; she's engaged, to you. You proposed a few months ago, I swear you guys are more in love than Wally and Artemis, honestly. I'm surprised your guys don't have a kid yet."

"I... I proposed? To- to Babs?" He placed his his forearms on his knees and looked at the ground. He had heard Conner right. He was getting married. And it was too his best friend.

He looked to his right hand, but when he saw his finger, he didn't see a ring. What had happened? Did it not work out? Maybe he had lost it. No. No, freaking no he did not just lose his engagement ring. What did that say about him? Did Babs know? Maybe she didn't. He could probably just hide it, and wear some gloves. It was cold enough to do so, anyway. What if she did know, though? And what if she noticed he was hiding it from her, and got mad? Maybe she'd break off the engagement. Sure, he was surprised, but that didn't mean he didn't love her. Ugh. Conner started saying something, but Dick cut him off, not hearing whatever he had began to say.

"Where's my ring?" Conner, who had been interrupted, stopped and paused. Dick continued, "My, my engagement ring, or whatever."

"Hmm? Oh, we removed it."

"But where is it?"

"We had to remove your Nightwing suit, and you and Barbara don't wear your rings out in the field, so technically, you weren't wearing it when we changed your clothes to civvies."

"But where is my ring?" By now, his voice was thin, and he was losing his patience.

"Your room I guess? I'm not you, how should I know?" Was he serious right now? If Conner didn't know, and no one else took it when they removed his suit and gear, where was it? His future self probably knew, of course, but he wasn't his future self! He was him! He was a seventeen year old senior who wasn't even technically dating Babs, and was still in high school. How in the world was he supposed to know where he'd leave an engagement ring?

"I have to go." He stood up, not bothering to say goodbye, and left the room swiftly. Turning down hall after hall, he came to his room and pushed in the code on the number pad. However, instead of seeing the green light he had become accustomed too, it turned a bright red and buzzed at him. He raised an eyebrow, and knocked on the metallic door. After a moment, it opened, and there stood none other than his younger brother Tim Drake.

Upon seeing that merely his older brother, Robin slid off his glasses and looked at the other. Robin had to be close to seventeen now, and his hair was longer now, and wasn't so tamed as when he had last seen it. Which, according to him, was yesterday. He was taller too. He wasn't so skinny and awkward like before, but, completely not homo, actually quite handsome. Yet, Nightwing would still bet his life savings Tim was as smart and nerdy as ever. His voice was deeper, too.

"Hey, Wing. I have some things-" he began, but Dick cut him off.

"Where's my room?" He asked, his words rushed and careless.

"Huh? You moved your stuff down to a room towards the vaults, in case any one broke in. Its the, uh, - third? - room on the left wall. It's Jason's old room."

"Cool thanks. Bye Rob." He didn't stop to let Robin finish, but he heard a collective groan as he ran down the hall, but then he stopped, and turned back towards his brother, who still stood there with the door wide open. "Wait. What about Jason?"

"He, uh, how much do you remember?" He asked, anxiously.

"You just became Robin. Jay and you share the role. I'm seventeen."

"So… Jason isn't…?"

"Isn't what?"

"Well, I don't think I should-"

"Tim. What happened to Jay?"

"He's uh, he's," Tim sighed, closing his eyes and biting his lip. "Dick, I'm sorry. He's- Jason's- no. No, I can't do this. Ask someone else. I have to go," he said, shutting his door before Nightwing could get a single syllable out.

What had happened? What did Tim, and Barbara for the matter, know about Jason? He wasn't… no. No. Jay wouldn't. He couldn't! ...Could he? Was Jason Todd, his brother, dead? Dick shook his head, running down the hall and away from Robin's room. He had a mission. Get the ring, the think about Jason. He wasn't going to let himself get distracted.

He turned a corner, wiping Jason temporarily from his mind slate. So, he had moved rooms. Why? Because he wanted to protect the weapons and mechanics vaults in case of break in. Knowing him, because it was himself, he wouldn't have switched unless he had good reason. Had someone broken in before? Most likely. But, even then, villains had broken in before, so what was different now? What had happened, that Nightwing felt the need to protect the team and the mountain even further? Did- did someone get hurt? Had something happened? Did what happened to Tula, whose death had two months ago in his mind, happen to somebody else?

However, before he could complete his thoughts, he was at the back hall, closest to the two vaults. He came to the door Robin described, typing in the code he so dearly remembered, pushed the door.

Of course, though, he simply hit his head against the metal, quite hard. Backing up, he saw the keypad glowing red.

"Ugh," he groaned, and ran a hand through his hair. Then, he spent the next four minutes going through every code he could possibly think of, and coming up empty handed. Finally, he sat down, and leaned his head against the door. He pulled out his phone, which, luckily, was in his pocket and not his room, and typed in the four-digit- number to unlock it. However, it was just his luck. He had changed the lock. Obviously! Even now, he changed it even once in a while. He set the phone down next to him, not even trying again, and sighed. This- this was too complicated. Why couldn't things be the way they used to be? Why couldn't he just remember? That was all he wanted. Just- just let him remember. One thing, just a single thing. God. He felt so freaking useless. He felt helpless and hopeless and dumb. It was like he wanted to do something, anything, and he couldn't.

Suddenly, it hit him. There he was, sitting at the Batcomputer, listening over a com. unit as a building that went up in flames. Inside the building, was a boy, who he had failed to save in time. He cried out, screaming as the explosion went off, a single word:

Jason.

He was dead.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, there it is! <strong>

**I wrote this over vacation, and toyed with the idea for a while. I, personally, like the idea of Amnesic!Nightwing, but I don't know. Please review, and tell me what you think! I really really super duper really want some feedback, because before I start going onto another chapter, I want to make sure that it's good right now. This is going to have a plot, and side stories, and whatever you want, so yay. :)**

**Happy New Years! I hope everyone had a fantastic 2014, and a great 2015! Thanks for being such great readers, really, you guys are the best! :) **


End file.
